The Baroness
by Jojoflow
Summary: Toth has become Baroness of the Southeast and wants to celebrate with the most important person in her life; Skout.


Toth sat upon the throne that had once belonged to Don Paragon her former master, but no longer. Now Toth was the ruler of the southeast. She smiled at the fact she had achieved Parigon's dream herself. Serves him right the backstabbing bastard. She growled standing up from her throne and walking out of the room. She'd been named Baroness of the southeast a month ago, and it still felt new to her. After capturing the Nomad and delivering him to El Rey she had been rewarded with Don Parigon's land and status as Baroness of the Southeast. She still wore her army garb, but it was much finer now and the Pauldrons atop her shoulders attested to that burnished bronze outlined in red holding fast the cape that trailed behind her.

Honestly she hated the theatrics of her station, but it was necessary she thought to herself as her boots thudded across the stone floor as she made her way to her bedroom to retire for the night. She looked at the two guards outside her bedroom and nodded dismissing them from their post as she walked in and locked the door behind her. She stared at the real reason she had done all this or well the best reason at least. There were others of course saving her people, and releasing everyone from the brutal and selfish hold of Don Parigon, but in her heart of hearts she knew the real reason she had done this and she was sitting there on her bed; Skout her once faithful Spittoon girl, but now she was her lover. Skout was chained to the bed by her ankles with enough length to move about the room as she pleased, but not close enough to the window. Toth had learned her lesson after the first three escape attempts.

Skout looked up from the bed dressed in a long green dress her red hair still just as wild as ever, but the green eyes that had once lit up with adoration at the sight of Toth were filled with malice now. The only new thing about her were the number of bruises she had. When Toth was first made Baroness she'd given Skout her own room, but the constant number of escape attempts needed to be punished and so Toth had. She raised her hand to Skout numerous times, but it was always for love. If she didn't break her she'd have no choice, but to kill her.

Toth smiled warmly at her lover taking off her officer coat and boots before sliding down her black pants revealing her bronze body to her love. Powerful muscles rippled just beneath the surface showing off the rewards of her warrior training. "How was your Day Skout?" She asked catching sight of herself in the mirror the same pale white scar bisecting her face diagonally and the same battle hardened eyes looking back at her.

Skout said nothing just bringing her knees to her chest and crossing her arms over them. Toth sighed walking over to the bed and sitting on it." Why are you acting like this? The Nomad's spell was broken the moment that El Rey destroyed him; you should no longer be under his spell." Skout scoffed at Toth s words trying her best not to give into her grief of having watched the Nomad being destroyed by their tyrant king. "I told ya I wasn't ever under no spell. The nomad was a good person and you helped kill him. I will never forgive ya for that!" She said glaring at Toth. Toth grit her teeth her hand curling into a fist. "I did what I had to for everyone, especially you!"

Toth grabbed hold of Skout s shoulder forcing her to look at her. Skout reacted on instinct Toth's hands had brought nothing but pain so she lashed out first slapping Toth across the face as she scurried away from her towards the window only to be yanked off her feet as the chain snapped taut around her ankles, the metal shackles cutting into her flesh tearing open new wounds and reopening old ones. Toth cupped her cheek as she crawled off the bed stepping towards Skout. "I've given you time, space, and everything I could. You sleep in my bed instead of rotting in the dungeon, you eat the best food instead of gruel, and yet it's still not enough. I m tired of giving; maybe I should take what I want." She said standing over Skout as the red head curled into the fetal position. Toth kneeled over the girl her strong legs caging the young girl under her as Toth grabbed her arms forcing them apart with ease, belittling the fact that Skout had resisted the motion with everything she had.

Toth gripped both of Skout's wrists above her head looking down at the girl between her legs eyes tightly closed. Skout didn't know what was happening she was awaiting a blow to the chest or stomach Toth made sure never to hit her in the face, but instead she was caught off guard feeling Toth's lips on her own. At any other time or place this would be Skout's dream come true, she loved Toth even now that she was her prisoner. She wanted to resist the kiss, turn away or anything, but she couldn't her body wouldn't move. Toth forced her tongue past Skout's lips into her mouth tasting the young girl. She'd wanted this more than anything to have Skout for herself, for her to be hers and hers alone.

She'd waited for Skout to come around to her, to see all that she had done for her, but she'd never had and now Toth was tired of waiting. Toth pulled back catching her breath as she looked at Skout's still closed eyes. "Look at me Skout." She commanded. Skout's eyes remained closed, and that infuriated Toth as she lifted her free hand and slapped Skout across the face. "Look at me!" She shouted. Skout's eyes snapped open at having been struck looking into Toth 's eyes she had hoped to see love or at least remorse at having struck her, but no there was only anger. "I tried to do this the right way, but it seems that you won't let me, so now I have to do it my way." Toth said as she hooked a thumb into her panties sliding them down to reveal a magical mark above her pussy. "El Rey gave me some of his magic and with it I did this, once again I did this for you." Toth said as the mark began to glow and from it sprung a large cock it had to be over seven inches and at least three wide. Skout couldn't comprehend what she was seeing; she knew magic could do anything, but something like this?! She was at a loss for words, until her brain came to the conclusion about what was going to happen to her. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" She said kicking her legs and pulling at her arms doing anything in her power to get away from this situation, away from Toth. "Yes." Toth said simply reaching forward with her free hand and tearing open Skout's dress freeing the young girl's breasts topped with pink nipples that hardened in the cool night air.

Skout squirmed madly underneath Toth's superior strength, flailing her legs madly lifting her torso up off the ground in a vain attempt to break Toth's hold. Toth's eyebrows knit in frustration as she cocked back her fist driving it full force into Skout's stomach. The young redhead's mouth gaped open with the force of the exhaled air from her diaphragm. Skout's head swam with the lack of oxygen so much so she barely noticed she was being moved back to the bed. She could clearly hear Toth's angry muttering as she dropped her unceremoniously back onto the bed.

Toth ripped Skout's panties free revealing her shaven cunt. Toth felt her dick throb with anticipation as she licked her lips. "I'll show you how much I love you Skout don t worry it won t hurt for long." She whispered gripping her cock as she lined it up with Skout's slit sliding the head of her member up and down her crevice. Skout shivered coming back to her senses just in time to watch herself be deflowered by Toth's large member. Toth thrust forward parting her captive's fold with ease forcing them wide to swallow her member. Skout arched her back trying to keep Toth from pushing further into her, but it didn't stop her. Skout's mind went blank again as searing pain arced from her pussy the feeling of her hymen being torn to shreds as Toth's beastly member pushed forward more. Skout felt like she was being stuffed like Toth's member was compressing her lungs to the point she couldn't breathe. For her credit Skout did' t scream or make a sound biting her lip to the point she tasted blood as salty tears rolled down her face. Never in her life would she have thought that this would happen to her, at least not by the hands of the woman she d admired and loved for so long, but in this moment of pure betrayal Skout knew that the Toth she once knew was gone, twisted into this horror by El Rey's magic.

Toth groaned feeling how Skout s pussy massaged her member pleasuring every inch of it. "Your mouth may curse me Skout, but your body is honest, and it loves my cock." She taunted leaning over looking into Skout's glazed eyes and kissed her feeling no resistance from Skout at her advances she continued probing and tasting her love. "I knew you'd come around." She whispered kissing her cheek before grabbing hold of Skout's small hips and began slowly pulling her cock free of Skout's cunt. She smiled feeling how the young girl's pussy pulled at her member until only the head remained nestled inside Skout before driving it back into like a piston. Skout did her best to ignore what was happening to her, shrouding herself in good memories, but Toth's cock drove her daydream away slamming her back into reality as her rod slammed against her cervix. Skout gave a choked sob at this. She was nothing more than Toth's plaything at this point, and that's all she would ever be. If the redhead wasn't broken before she was now as Toth thrust in and out of her like she was nothing more than a sex toy. She could feel Toth's calloused fingers run over body pawing at her tiny breasts before latching her mouth onto them.

Skout's skin crawled at the feel of Toth's tongue on her nipple only to cry out as her teeth bit into it. She began thrashing once again only to have Toth punch her in her side silencing her resistance. Her stomach ached as a large purple bruise formed. Toth only thrust faster feeling her cock start to throb with need wanting to release inside her lover. "Here it comes Skout I'm going to fill you with my love. Make sure you take it all, alright are you ready here it comes!" She shouted plunging her cock deep into Skout forcing her cervix open around the head of her cock as she came shooting thick ropes of sperm into Skout's womb. Skout was disgusted at the feeling of her once mentor filling her with sperm, but the pleasure was undeniable as she was brought to climax by it. She wanted to hit herself. What kind of whore takes pleasure in being raped? _Maybe I'm just as sick as she is_. Skout thought as Toth continued to cum inside her so much so her belly began to swell at the amount.

Toth finally felt her flow falter slowing until nothing remained and she pulled free of Skout's pussy a loud pop echoing in the large room followed by a thin river of cum and blood, the majority being held in place by Skout's tight cunt. Tears streamed down the redhead's face at what had happened that's all she could do. Toth was too powerful even without magic; there was no hope of escape for Skout. Toth owned her, body and soul. Skout felt Toth wrap her arms around her to some this would feel loving, but to Skout it only felt like the doors of a cage slamming closed keeping her here with Toth forever.


End file.
